


words

by littledust



Category: Clover
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-30
Updated: 2006-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oruha, Suu, and phone conversations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	words

Words stretch and span across space and time, sliding down phone cords like drops of rain, condensation for every syllable. Oruha shares life stories and doesn't ask Suu to respond with stories of her own; she suspects the girl has had an extraordinarily sheltered life and doesn't want to make her uncomfortable at her own inexperience. Their conversations are girlish, full of laughter. Often they speak of love.

"What's a kiss feel like?"

"Mmmm." Oruha purses her lips, thinking. "It depends on what kind of kiss. They can be gentle, sweet, passionate... like there are lots of different vegetables."

"Vegetables?" Suu sounds lost.

Oruha laughs at her own absurd simile. "Hey, I'm kissing you right now, over the phone. Can you feel it?"

"Yes."

And Suu doesn't want to kiss goodbye.


End file.
